twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Wooden Remakes
Thomas Wooden Remakes, or Clark, is a member of the community who joined YouTube in 2012. He currently has over 150 subscribers as of August 1st, 2019. Channel Link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCt-aqRPoVsFEGMuIQ6iuWGw/featured Bio Clark is a German/American TWRC member who joined YouTube in 2012. As of February of 2019, he turned 16 and is currently living in Texas. Overview of Channels (The Beginning Age, Golden Age, and the Downfall) Clark began watching videos on YouTube at the age of seven during 2010. He later made a channel on July 25th, 2012 that was soon known as Skarloey Rheneas. After realizing he needed a fresh start, he started a new channel on December 24th of 2014 that was first known as LukeTheTWRGuy but soon transformed into his current identity of Thomas Wooden Remakes. He soon deleted Skarloey Rheneas. Thomas Wooden Remakes was Clark's most successful channel, producing remakes, series, reviews and more. However, he had to go on hiatus at the end of summer 2015. He returned in the beginning of 2016, continuing to produce the same content. He even was able to reach over 350''' subscribers and around 250,000 views. However, in May of 2016, Clark deleted his channel. He left YouTube and only stayed in contact with DuncanWoodenRailway, who was the only person who Clark had told why he actually left. A Triumphant Return (Thomas Wooden Remakes 2.0) In November of 2016, user Oliver Duck 'returned to the community. Clark heard of the news and took the chance to return the Thomas Wooden Railway Community as Thomas Wooden Remakes on November 19th, 2016. Over his hiatus, Clark realized that there was a similar chain of reactions occurring not in only the TWRC, but the entire fandom. A massive new awakening of creativity, skill, and fun, and he wanted to be a part of it! He learned many skills among the following are: #'How to do panning shots with iMovie ' #'How to use green-screen effects ' #'How to animate mouths and eyes ' #'How to make TVS/RWS accurate facial expressions ''' Clark continues to succeed on YouTube, partake in fun, and meet new acquaintances. Unfortunately, Clark deleted his account due to losing his passion in Thomas and drama in his friend group. Clark remade his account in April of 2018 and partook as a member of the Thomas' Trackside Tunes collab with TrainKing James, Roman's TWRempire, MikeMike123, DuncanWoodenRailway, FredCoalCar, and Crimson2091. Rondog248 (Originally known as EdwardtheGreat248) was kicked from the collab for his lack of cooperation with the group. Current Status Though Clark had gone on many hiatus because of drama with his friend groups, he returned in June of 2019. He currently has 6 remakes on his channel and over 150 subscribers as of July of 2019. He recently released the first episode of his series "Exploits of the Sudrian Railways" on his 7th year anniversary. He has been announced to be an official member of the Gallant Old Engine collab, along with TWRProductions4, The TWRCritic, Crimson2091, EzCuldee, and ArthurtheLMSEngine. For the rest of 2019, he is planning on releasing: Special Attraction: August 10th Episode 2: October 25th Episode 3: December 24th He hopes to continue with his series and other wooden remakes as well! Collaborations Clark has partaken in many collaborations with other users. # He had voice acted as Mr. Percival and a foreman in Oliver Duck's "Tales of the NWR": ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6Vl68iCPpQ&t=553s ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PqNls0x1QA # He collaborated with Annie C. to make a remake of Night Train. Clark provided footage while Annie provided with vocals: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zHsTA3fYXQ # He was brought in by Trainking James to work on the Trackside Tunes Collab: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvXmwHWkUWI&t=981s As of 3/19/2019, Clark has been on YouTube for nearly 6 years and has over 100 subscribers and 3,500 views on his new channel. Channel Link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCt-aqRPoVsFEGMuIQ6iuWGw/featured[[Category:2014]] Category:Active Members Category:Custom Makers